


Help

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas "helps" Maxim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Maxim lay on his stomach, his long purple hair fanned out around him and his face buried deep in the softest feather pillow he could find. Paradise.  
His earthly heaven was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room being thrown open, hitting the wall, and then being slammed shut hard enough to rattle the lamp on his nightstand.  
“Go avay!” He growled into the pillow as Douglas stood leering down at him, lustfully licking his lips in anticipation. “Do Hy look like Hy’m een de mood?”  
“Yezz,” Douglas sneered as he stroked Maxim’s bare back. Maxim lay wearing only his riding breeches, his ass beautifully outlined by the skin tight red fabric.  
“Vhy do hyu tink dot?” Maxim shifted his had to look up at him. Douglas snorted and pointed at Maxim’s right hand which had been busily at work underneath him.  
Maxim smiled a guilty smile from ear to pointy ear as he rolled over onto his back. The head of his cock was sticking out of the fly of his breeches, his right hand gently stroking the very tip.  
“How long haz Dimo been gone?”  
“Two veeks.” Maxim lazily told him as his finger continued to draw circles around the tip.  
“Und hyu do diz every night?”  
“Ja,” Maxim sighed as he stopped and folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.  
“Vould hyu like zome help?” Douglas asked as he unbuttoned Maxim’s breeches and pulled him all the way out.  
Maxim smiled and reached up to run his fingers across Douglas’s face. “Vhat do hyu tink?”

Once again Maxim lay flat on his stomach, but this time he wasn’t wearing his breeches. Spreading his legs, and with a pillow under his hips, he waited patiently for a now equally naked Douglas to finish getting ready. His hole dripping with lube, he watched as Douglas stroked his massive organ, one that was much bigger than any Jaeger he’d taken.  
Douglas crawled on top of him and pinned his arms down as he used his legs to keep Maxim’s apart. Closing his eyes, Maxim felt Douglas lower himself on top of him, his hot breath on the back of his neck as his erection probed between his cheeks. Maxim blushed as he felt the tip pressing around his hole, gasping as it found its target and pushed into him. Inch by inch he felt Douglas’s penis going deeper in till he was hilt deep in him.  
“G-Gott!” Maxim whimpered as Douglas began to move his hips.  
Maxim curled his toes and rhythmically kicked his feet as he was pounded into the bed. Panting like a dog, he began to thrust his hips as he arched his back, his ass pressed against Douglas’s hips. Soon Douglas’s thrusts became harder till he came with a loud grunt and collapsed on top of him.

“Vhen eez Dimo due beck?” Douglas asked as he cradled a sore and exhausted Maxim.  
“Tomorrow,” Maxim yawned.  
“Demmit!”  
“Vhat, hyu vanted more tomorrow?”  
“Who vouldn’t!”  
Maxim playfully pretended punched him as the two laughed.


End file.
